dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Illusion Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the forty-third limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Grand Illusion' *It's not every day the Nova Dragon decides to stroll through the Island to debut his new magic tricks. However, it was the time for the Grand Illusion to begin, and the Nova Dragon wouldn't miss that for the world! *Black Magic had always been the staple of the Grand Illusion. After all, what is best for illusions than darkness and shadows? The Abra Dragon set out to show off how illusions could be mastered with her dark magic! *Cadabra Dragons have always been renowned for their mastery of White Magic. They prefer to cast their magic tricks with dazzling white lights that enchant and distract their audiences because the best illusions are ones of sparkling splendour. *Now it was time to prove to all other dragons on the Island who was the master of illusions and to take the crown for the Grand Illusion! The Nova Dragon, the Abra Dragon, and the Cadabra Dragon all found themselves at the local watering hole looking for spectators to impress. The three all had the eyes of a winner, and the skill to back it up... *The air was thick with the scent of Fade Firs when our magical trio locked eyes. Nova Dragon made the first move without hesitation: he asked if the others wanted to see a magic trick... *Disarmed by the bold move of Nova Dragon, Abra Dragon and Cadabra Dragon could muster no other reponse but a quiet "yes". *Nova Dragon locked eager eyes with Abra Dragon and pulled from his Magic Bag a vial of Fire Dust and a vial of Arcane Dust, imploring she pick one. Abra Dragon picked the Arcane Dust and without a second to waste Nova Dragon should "Abra!" and the dust disappeared! *Cadabra Dragon tried to solve the mystery, but she had no time to figure it out before she was offered Fire Dust and Air Dust! In a panic, she selected the Air Dust, and with a echoing "Cadabra!" from Nova Dragon, this dust vanished as well! *Neither Abra nor Cadabra Dragon had a chance to think before the final shout came: "Alakazam!" erupted from Nova Dragon's maw. Suddenly the Laylines surrounding them began to glow intensely and a mysterious serpentine beast appeared before them. It was the Prophecy Dragon, and he was here to tell their futures! *It was at this moment that they realized this was truly the Grand Illusion; Nova Dragon had conjured exactly what they had wanted based off their decisions. They would have no prophecies today, but they did learn a valuable lesson instead. Not everything you see is real, but you don't have to limit yourself to the dull routine of reality if it means you can have a good time and meet new people. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on September 14, 2018 and ended on September 25, 2018. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event